A Sonouge Story Part 2
by sonougesupporter112
Summary: Sonic and Rouge have finally become A couple and Sonic and his friends are recovering from the Dark Sonic Incident. But Shadow does not like that the two are together and tries to come up with a plan to break them up and get Rouge. Will he succeed? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Four months later

Sonic sat up in his bed and stretched. He looked at the sleeping bat beside him and gently stroked Rouge's hair and her neck. Over the last few months Sonic had many nightmares about Dark Sonic and what he would do if he ever got out. But his friends had been with him when he needed them most, especially Rouge. They became a proper couple after they had returned from their little holiday and had quickly moved in together. Sonic had moved in with her because he felt uncomfortable with Shadow still lusting after Rouge. Rouge playfully slapped his hand away and climbed out of bed.

"Any nightmares tonight Sonic?" Rouge asked. Sonic smiled and shook his head. "That's none for at least a week now, maybe you're finally over it," Rouge said hopefully.

"I will never get over it fully Rouge, but with you at my side it helps, both mentally, physically and with my ego," Sonic explained. Rouge raised her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Your ego?," Rouge said. Sonic gave her a little smirk.

"Well I can boast I have the most beautiful girl in all of Mobius and Earth," Sonic said while pulling Rouge close to his body. She laughed, gave him a kiss and pushed him off. "What do ya want for breakfast?" Sonic asked as he walked downstairs.

"Two slices of toast and a cup of tea would be nice!" Rouge called down the staires.

"You know for a girl who likes very expensive jewellery and gems, and I should know, you have a very boring appetite," Sonic commented.

"Oh really, and what if I told some of the girls there is another reason why they call you the fastest thing -."

"Rouge I swear to Mobius if you even finish that sentence, I will murder you," Sonic growled. Rouge laughed and hugged him from behind.

"Alive," Rouge whispered in Sonic's ear and she ran upstairs as Sonic turned to catch her. He tackled her onto their bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from escaping. Rouge snuggled into Sonic's chest.

"Hey Rouge I was wondering what you are doing tonight?" Sonic asked.

"Why you wondering that Sonikku?" Rouge said.

"Why do you think? seriously for a former secret agent of G.U.N you aren't that bright..." Sonic mumbled. Rouge hit him lightly in the chest.

"Shut up and yes I do have something planned, me, Blaze and Sonia are having a night out," Rouge said. Sonic sighed and gave her a quick kiss. "What's wrong handsome?"

"Its nothing just... I am worried that you..." Sonic was embarrassed at what he was trying to say and shut his mouth.

"Sonic I can kick the shit out of any one who would even dare to try that, so could Blaze and Sonia." Rouge said.

"Not that Rouge. I know what you are... were like, I am scared about what you might get up to when you're out and drunk," Sonic explained. Rouge turned his head towards her and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I would never ever cheat on you Sonic I promise, and why would I? I too can say I have the best looking guy!" The two laughed and kissed again. Rouge sniffed at the air and gave a annoyed sigh. "I think you burnt my toast." Sonic rolled his eyes and went back downstairs. Rouge followed him down. "Why don't we go out in a a day or two."

"Can't. I'm helping Tails with his arm, It might be healed but it's still pretty weak and he needs a bit of exercise." Sonic said. "But we can go next week," Sonic said. Rouge laughed at the persistence of Sonic.

"Fine Sonic someday next week," Rouge said, still giggling. Sonic sat down on the couch and Rouge snuggled up against him as they flicked through the channels.

At Shadow's house

The sound of leather slamming against leather echoed through the house. In the basement that him and Sonic had made into a training room, Shadow was wearing a pair of boxing gloves and he was facing a punching bag. Shadow glanced at the clock and stopped and sat down. Shadow was breathing hard not just from exertion but from rage. He glared at the picture of Sonic on the bag and kicked it as hard as he could. The chain snapped and the bag fell to the floor. Shadow ripped the picture off and stared at it with hate filled eyes.

"Why should you get her?" Shadow screamed. He hated Sonic not just because he got Rouge but how smug he was being about it. Always making a big deal when Shadow was around, kissing her and making annoying and... certain gestures at him when she wasn't looking. It made his blood boil. "Why should he get her?" Shadow said again, except a lot calmer. He heard a knock on the front door. He went up stairs and answered it. "What do you want," he snapped. Silver took a step back.

"The hell is wrong with you?" Silver spat. Shadow grunted instead of answering and gestured for Silver to come in. Shadow poured himself a pint of water and glared at Silver. Silver stared back. "What?"

"You never said what you were here for," Shadow said, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, well I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come for a drink or something?"

"Why don't you go with Blaze, you are dating her aren't you?"

"Well ya I am but her, Rouge and Sonia are going to some party or something tonight and she said she won't be back till tomorrow, none of them will," Silver explained. Shadow's eyes widened.

"No I don't feel like getting a drink tonight Silver, see you later." Shadow said and Silver headed off. Shadow took another gulp of the water and sat down. The gears in his head began spinning and he began to piece together a plan in his head. He had a quick shower and changed into something better than his training gear and headed out, on a search for Rouge.

Rouge was at the cloths store where Sheldon worked. She asked for him but when he came over. He just grabbed a couple of clubbing clothes and stuffed them in a bag.

"Talk you for calling and sorry I can't talk but I'm just swamped Rouge," Sheldon explained as he threw in the rest into the bag.

"It's okay Sheldon, thanks I was actually looking at one of those jeans a couple of days ago," Rouge said as she paid him.

"I know, I was watching to see what you would like, anyway see you later," Sheldon said, rushing off to deal with another costumer. Rouge strolled out of the store and started walking home. She spotted Shadow dashing in and out of women's clothes stores and she stood there for a while, wondering what the hell Shadow was up to. Shadow stopped to grab something to eat and Rouge walked over to him. "Hey Shadow what's up?" Rouge said.

"Oh hey Rouge, I'm grand. What about you?" Shadow said, trying to act cool even though he was breathing hard from running non stop.

"I'm good, uhh what were you doing just a minute ago?" Rouge asked.

"I was just running around, didn't really have anything to do," Shadow lied. Rouge felt a couple of drops of rain on her head and suddenly the heavens opened up. Rouge quickly dived next to Shadow, who was in cover. Rouge gave an annoyed sigh.

"All my new clothes are going to be soaked!" Rouge complained.

"Want to climb on my back and let me run you home?" Shadow suggested. Rouge gave him a hug and then climbed on to his back.

"Thanks for the lift Shadow," Rouge shouted over the roar of the wind. She suddenly felt wind threatening to rip her off. She clung to Shadow tighter. The wind stopped and they were standing in the porch of Rouge's house. She opened the door quickly and left it open. "Want to come in for a minute or two, I don't think the rain will let up for a while..." Rouge asked from upstairs. Shadow smiled and stepped inside, closing the door.

"Where is Sonic?" Shadow asked, trying to make it sound like small talk. Rouge came back down the stairs in dry clothes.

"He said he was heading out with Silver for a while, want something to eat?" Rouge said.

"No that burger was enough, I'll just have some water."

"Kitchen is right there," Rouge said as she sat down next to Shadow and flicked on the TV. Shadow groaned as he got up. "Stop being so lazy, while you're there make me a cup of tea." Shadow rolled his eyes but did as she said. "Thank you," Rouge said as Shadow handed her the tea. Shadow sat down pretty close to Rouge. The two sat there watching some random comedy movie that was on. Shadow put his hand near Rouge's leg but she didn't notice him. He gently slip his hand onto her thigh but this time Rouge did notice.

"Shadow what the hell are you doing?" she shouted as he went to kiss her. She pushed him off and stood up. "Get away from me right now!" she screamed as he tried to kiss her again. Rouge went to turn away but Shadow grabbed her by her right arm.

"Rouge please just listen to me and I will -." He was interrupted by Rouge, who caught him with a left hook to his jaw. Shadow stumbled back and tripped. He stood back up and looked at her "Rouge please don't tell Sonic about this," Shadow pleaded, he wasn't scared of Sonic but he didn't want a needless confrontation.

"Leave right now Shadow," Rouge said angrily. Her hands were behind her back, searching for something but Shadow didn't notice.

"Rouge promise me you won't tell him." Rouge moved suddenly and with surprising speed. She had something in her hand. She pinned Shadow to the wall and pressed the knife into his throat.

"If you ever try that again you won't just have to deal with Sonic, you will have to worry about me as well," Rouge growled. Rouge pulled the knife away and flicked the blade back into the holder in the handle.

"Sorry Rouge," Shadow said as he walked out the door. He didn't know if she heard because she didn't respond, just shut the door the moment he stepped foot outside. Shadow walked to his house and leaned against the wall outside. He had both hands on the back of his head. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," Shadow said over and over to himself. He heard two familiar voices. He looked up and saw Blaze and Sonia walking towards him.

"Hey girls how is it going?" Shadow said as they walked past him.

"Oh hi Shadow we're grand. What are you doing just sitting on your wall when it is freezing out?" Sonia asked.

"I am just bored, Silver said something about ye two and Rouge going out for the night, where are ye heading?" Shadow said, another plan forming in his head.

"We are going across town to the Catwalk," Blaze told him. Shadow looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

"Really Blaze? the Catwalk really?" Shadow said and started laughing. The two girls laughed with him. "Silver said you girls won't be coming back till tomorrow?"

"Ya we're staying over in a hotel for the night, no way are we walking back pissed drunk," Sonia explained, smiling.

"Well I will see you two later, have a good time."

"Thanks Shadow we will!" Blaze said as they walked away. Shadow went inside and began laughing when he closed the door. He went back upstairs and had a quick shower and changed into nice clothes. He grabbed a couple of rings and went downstairs. He looked at a picture of Rouge and Shadow on a wall and stopped.

"Am I doing the right thing? I mean I am the Ultimate Life Form and what is Sonic, some little hero who thinks he is all high and mighty. Rouge deserves someone better, she deserves the best. But her reaction to what I tried earlier was just... terrible, I mean she literally threatened to kill me. I guess I will just have to make her see that I am better than him, but how?" Shadow's breathing began speeding up and he punched a hole through a one of the walls. He made himself calm down and started to _ only way that would work is if Sonic feels utterly betrayed and gets angry at her. Man I hope this works._ Shadow stepped outside and ran across the town. He found a pub near the Catwalk and waited for Sonia, Blaze and Rouge to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayed

Shadow had to wait a hour before the three girls showed up. He pulled up his hood and turned his chair just enough to be able to keep a eye on them. They laughed at a drunk guy who fell on his face and headed inside. Shadow sat there awhile thinking how he could talk to Rouge without her getting angry and telling Sonia and Blaze what happened earlier. As Shadow was thinking he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. A shady and a paranoid looking guy was giving Shadow a sly smile and beckoned him to come closer.

"What do you want," Shadow growled without taking a step closer. Instead the man stepped forward and held out a small bag to Shadow.

"You look like you could use a bit of fun," the man said and took a white tablet with 'ROCHE' and a '1' in a circle on it. "Want one of these, maybe there's a certain girl you would like to have a bit of fun with." Shadow took the tablet and looked at it for a couple of seconds, thinking.

"No, no not like this. I could never forgive myself if I did that," Shadow whispered to himself. The guy looked at Shadow, confused as he didn't hear him properly.

"So, want to buy a few," The man said, taking out a few more. Shadow handed him back the one he gave him and shook his head. "Oh come on dude, this is the date rape drug man. Any girl you want, slip this in her drink, give her something with alcohol and... well you know the rest." Shadow glared at the guy and he took a step back.

"Get out of here before I smash your head off the bar counter," Shadow threatened, not liking what this man was about and wondering how many people fell for this person's product. The man flicked him off and disappeared into the crowd, looking for another customer.

Shadow turned back around to the counter and began thinking about another way to talk to Rouge. In the end he decided the best way was to just go over there and talk to her. He crossed the road and headed in to look for Rouge.

At Sonic and Rouge's house

Sonic was watching some show on tv and was bored out of his head. He kept thinking about Rouge and what she was getting up to. He trusted her but with alcohol in her, anything might happen, Blaze and his sister aren't any better. Sonic sat back and a idea came to him. He would head out to wherever she had gotten to and surprise her. Not only would they be able to have a craic but also he would be able to keep a eye on her and make sure she didn't get up to anything. But first he was headed to Silver because he knew where they were going, he just hadn't listened to him when he told him. He threw on a hooded jumper and headed out.

Shadow couldn't find Rouge inside the Catwalk anywhere. He spotted Blaze by the bar counter and walked over.

"Hey Blaze how is it going?" Shadow said while she waited for her drink. Blaze turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm good Shadow, what are you doing here?" Shadow noticed her words were slightly slurred.

"I am actually looking for Rouge, do you know were she is?" Shadow asked and Blaze pointed out the door. "Thanks Blaze?"

"No problem see ya later," She shouted as he pushed his way through the crowd. He stepped out of the club and spotted her talking with Sonia near another entrance. Shadow walked over to the two and Rouge narrowed her eyes when she saw him.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" Rouge said, hiding the anger.

"I'm actually looking for you Rouge, I want to talk to you for a moment," Shadow told her.

"Would you mind leaving us for a second so I can talk with Shadow?" Rouge said to Sonia.

"Sure, I will be with Blaze if you are looking for us," Sonia said as she went into the club. Shadow and Rouge walked out of earshot of the other people.

"What do you want Shadow? You're lucky I didn't tell Sonic about what you tried."

"Look Rouge I just wanted to apologise about what I did and thank you for not saying anything to him," Shadow explained.

"You think I would just forgive you like that," Rouge said. She began walking away.

"I know this won't make up for it but at least allow me to buy the next few rounds." Rouge looked at him over her shoulder and gave a shrug. Shadow and Rouge headed into the Catwalk and found Blaze and Sonia, who were delighted that Shadow was buying them drinks. Shadow wasn't proud that this was the way he had to get to Rouge. But he still could not stand the thought of Sonic having Rouge all to himself.

Two hours later

"You two have a good time and be careful," Shadow said to Blaze and Sonia as the two left the Catwalk to go to some other pubs. Shadow looked at Rouge who was leaning on his shoulder with a drink in her hand. "I think you have had enough of that," Shadow told Rouge and took the drink away from her. She started laughing and tried to take the glass back. Shadow put it down on the counter and lead Rouge out of the building. She hugged him and started laughing again for no reason. Shadow rolled his eyes and picked her up. He got to the hotel they were staying at in a second and brought Rouge up to their bedroom. She stumbled around the place for a couple of minutes before she hopped onto her bed. Shadow went into the bathroom and splashed a bit of water on his face. He didn't like this at all but he needed to go through with it. He went to Rouge's room and took off his cloths and felt Rouge pulled him onto the bed and pulled him close. All of Shadows fears melted away as he began stripping Rouge. Unknowing to Shadow or Rouge, Sonic was standing across the street staring at the building that the two had gone into. He wanted to go in there and kill Shadow, he could feel the anger bubbling up in him and he needed something or someone to take it out on. He looked down a ally way and spotted a group of twenty year old druggies messing and fighting.

"Perfect," Sonic said to himself as he walked down the ally, cracking his knuckles.

Five minutes later Sonic was sitting in the same ally with four unconscious people lying on the floor.

"How dare she do this to me, who does she think she is?!" Sonic whispered to himself. One of the people groaned and Sonic gave him a kick. The moan of pain didn't satisfy Sonic. He suddenly had a idea. "If that bat thinks she can cheat on me without any repercussions then I guess those same rules apply to me," Sonic said to himself as he pulled up his hood and started jogging to a certain obsessive pink hedgehog's house.

At Amy's house

Amy woke up to load banging coming from downstairs. She checked her clock and saw it was three o'clock.

"Who the hell is trying to knock down my door in the middle of the night?" Amy spat as she grabbed her night gown and a knife, "can never be to careful." She reached the door and looked through the peephole and saw a person in a grey hood with his head down. He looked up and glanced over his shoulder. Amy opened the door the moment she saw who it was and gave him a warm smile. Her eyes went to his hands, which the knuckles were bloody. Sonic noticed she was looking at him, waiting for a explanation.

"May I come in Amy?" Sonic asked. Amy nodded and went to the living room, leaving the door open for him to step in. "New TV, I like it," he commented.

"What do you want Sonic? I was asleep and I want to go back to sleep," Amy asked, a small bit agitated with his small talk. "Why are your hands covered in blood?" Sonic didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. He raised his head and looked Amy right in the eyes.

"Rouge... she... Rouge cheated on me okay!" Sonic told Amy. Amy's eyes winded. Sonic raised his hands and smirked. "About the blood, I had to take my anger out on someone didn't I," Sonic explained, still with the smirk on his face.

"Do you know who it was with, was it someone we know?"

"Ya it was Shadow, that fucking piece of-"

"Sonic!" Amy snapped at him. "Stop just stop." The two sat for a while in silence. Without warning Sonic buried his face in his hands and began crying. Amy shuffled up next to him and laid a comforting hand on his back. She had no idea what to say and they stayed like that for a few minutes when Sonic suddenly pulled Amy into a hug.

"Thanks for talking with me Amy," Sonic said. Amy wasn't really that sure she did anything but she didn't say anything. Sonic looked her in the eye and leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa, Sonic I know you might feel betrayed by Rouge but you need to..." Amy stopped talking as a realisation came to her. She could use this to make Sonic like her, maybe being here for him in his time of need would make him even love her. Sonic lowered his head.

"Sorry Amy," Sonic apologised but with a small bit of anger in his tone, which made Amy a tiny bit confused but she pushed it to the back of mind for know. Amy suddenly pressed Sonic onto his back and kissed him passionately. Sonic pulled her close to his body, loving this moment. He knew what he was doing was wrong, as he sure Rouge knew it to when she did it, but he didn't care. Rouge could go rot in hell for all he cared.


	3. Chapter 3: The Revelation

The next morning

Rouge climbed out of her bed and moaned. She walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She stayed there for half an hour just leaving the water wash over her. Her head was pounding and a nice hot shower usually helped get rid of it. she could barely remember anything from the night before. She pulled on her cloths and headed to the kitchen. She stopped when she saw the sleeping hedgehog on the couch. She walked straight over to him and woke him up.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge spat. Shadow rubbed the sleep out of eyes.

"Whoa, what is wrong with you?" Shadow asked. Rouge's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. Shadow stood up and raised his hands in a peaceful manner. "Easy Rouge, last night you were drunk and I brought you home," Shadow told her, telling her the half truth. Rouge nodded but stared at him a for a couple of seconds but left to make herself something to eat.

"Where are Blaze and Sonia?" Rouge asked as she ate her food.

"I'm not too sure what those two got up to, I don't know if they came in or not and left again." Rouge shrugged and and checked her phone. She had a few miss calls and two messages, both from Blaze. She tried to ring her but the phone rang out. She thought about calling Sonic as he might be wondering how she is. She rang his phone but it went straight to voice mail.

"Weird, Sonic's phone is turned off," Rouge said, thinking aloud.

"Maybe it is just out of battery," Shadow suggested, as he thought she was talking to him. Rouge glanced at him and shook her head.

"Sonic never lets his phone run out of battery." Rouge said. She thought about it for a while and decided to just go back to their house.

"Where ya going?" Shadow asked as he spotted Rouge opening the door.

"I'm heading back to my house, I just want to lie down in my own bed," Rouge said. Shadow got up and followed her.

"Want me to run us there, be a lot faster?" Shadow asked. Rouge shook her head and kept walking. "Something wrong Rouge?"

"You know exactly what is wrong with me," Rouge said, angrily. Shadow sighed in annoyance.

"I thought we were over that, look Rouge I am truly sorry for what I tried, and I promise you it will never happen again from this day on." It was painful for him to not tell her about what happened last night but not only would she hate him but all his friends would hate him as well.

"Alright, alright, fine I forgive you, but my promise still stands, you dare to try that again and I will kill you," Rouge said finally giving in to his constant pleading.

"Thank you." Rouge didn't reply to him and he knew to be quiet.

At Amy's house

Sonic stretched as he woke from a pleasant dream and looked at Amy, who was snuggled up next to his body. He started laughing at what happened last night, Not just the fun they had last night but how sudden everything happened. He gently pulled her off and got up. He had a quick shower and when he came out Amy was up.

"Morning Sonikku," Amy said as he walked towards her. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You know how much I hate that Amy, stop it," Sonic said assertively. Amy was a small bit surprised at Sonic's tone but said noting. Amy shrugged.

"Can we talk for a bit?" Sonic nodded. "It is about what you did to those people last night, you can't do that, How many other people go through it but don't go killing the first person they see?" Amy explained.

"Hold on a minute Amy, I didn't kill them just knock them around a small bit," Sonic said, "but you're right about that, I don't know why but I needed that."

"I think it wasn't just Rouge cheating on you that made you do that, considering the whole Dark Sonic Incident a few months ago, I'm not that surprised you get very angry sometimes." Sonic shrugged like he wasn't to sure but he was done talking, he got up and headed downstairs. Amy followed him down and looked at him with a serious expression.

"So what will happen now?" Sonic was silent for a moment when he finally came up with the answer.

"Considering me and Rouge are no longer dating, and I was single last night but now am taken, I have no idea," Sonic said. The words "but know am taken," made Amy give a huge smile at Sonic and he winked at her. Sonic returned the hug Amy suddenly gave him. He grinned at the thought of how Rouge would react when she see them together.

Two days later

Rouge and Shadow were sitting together and Shadow had his arm around her, comforting her. She was shaking not just from sadness but from anger as well. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I just don't get why he is doing it," Rouge said sadly to Shadow. It wasn't a question, just a statement, but Shadow took it as a question.

"I know that he said that you cheated on him but maybe that is just his way of... of justifying things. I don't know Rouge okay, I just don't know." Rouge didn't say anything to him. He hated seeing her this sad but he thought it was all going to be okay at the end, he would have Rouge and Sonic seemed happy with Amy. "That pink hedgehog finally got what she always wanted," Shadow said loudly. Rouge stared angrily at him and got up and stormed away. Shadow put his hands around his head and let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Why can't I ever do shit right," he moaned as he went to try and talk with Rouge.

A week later

Sonic and Amy were snuggled up together on a couch in the living room of Amy's house enjoying each others company. Sonic stood up and took Amy's hand, lifting her up as well.

"How about we go somewhere a little more private, I have a special present for you." Sonic whispered to Amy. She let him lead her to her bedroom and she shut the door. He pulled her close and kissed her. She stared into those lovely emerald eyes, she could finally have her blue hero all to herself. She closed her eyes to savour this moment and then opened them again. She screamed and pushed the hedgehog away from her. She stared into those white eyes and stood there, petrified. Dark Sonic stood there and looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong Amy, you look very scared?" Dark Sonic commented. he walked towards her and Amy bolted for the door. Her heel slammed against the door but it didn't budge. She notice something that looked like a thin translucent pane of shadow covering the door. She turned around and glared at Dark Sonic. She was trapped and couldn't stop whatever he was going to do to her.

"Just get it over with," Amy spat. Sonic and made a beckoning gesture with his hand and Amy was pulled towards him. She was shaking with fear when she was standing no more than a foot away from him.

"If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already," Dark Sonic said calmly. Amy looked at him, bewildered. "Why are you scared of me Amy? I am the same Sonic as I was before."

"Your... your evil," was all she could say. Dark Sonic shook his head and laughed.

"Just cause my fur and skin are black doesn't mean I am evil Amy, I want to make the world a better, happier and crime free place," he explained. "I was me when we kissed, but you didn't see me evil then, so why would I be evil now."

"You want to... to kill people, you want to destroy everything." Amy said, like she was explaining something obvious.

"Who told you that!" Dark Sonic asked. "That is a lie Amy, I want to make Mobius a perfect world. I would rule over this planet and anyone who broke the law, well... would be killed, soon only the good will be left. I want you to have a important place in the new world." Amy felt like she believed him, that he would rule with such force that no one would dare stand against him, no one but her friends.

"What do you want... Sonic?" Amy asked reluctantly. He took a step towards her and leaned in close, so close that their faces were mere millimeters away.

"I want you to be my queen in the new world Amy, you could help me make that world a reality," Dark Sonic said while smiling, "You always wanted to do that Amy, I know you do."

At Rouge's house

Shadow was becoming impatient with Rouge, he had comforted from day one and yet she had barley thanked him. He had decided that tonight he was going to try something new. Rouge and Shadow were sitting on the same couch quite close. She had stopped crying, but not because she was over Sonic, because all her sadness was replaced with anger towards him. Shadow put his arm around her and she glanced at him, wondering what he was up to. Rouge moved to get comfortable and snuggled up closer to him. Shadow gently slid his hand down to her waist and pulled her close.

"Shadow what are you -." Rouge couldn't finish her question as Shadow suddenly pull her toward him and kissed her. Rouge was shocked by this but didn't break away. Shadow broke it and smiled at her. Rouge still had a confused look on her face and stared at Shadow, who had lost his smile now. Rouge looked at him with a expressionless face. She got up and walked away. Not saying anything to him. Shadow groaned, irritated and a bit angry. He got up and slammed the door on his way out.

Amy laughed crazily. Dark Sonic stood there, calmly waiting her answer.

"You are bloody mental if you think I would betray Sonic, the real Sonic," Amy yelled at him. The shadows around Dark Sonic's body peeled off his body and Sonic's emerald eyes reappeared.

"What about now Amy, Does this image suit you, imagine making the world a better place along side your hero... your lover," Dark Sonic whispered. Amy's eyes widened. He was right, she did want to be beside Sonic when they had won against Eggman. She had loved Sonic from the moment she met him, and would do anything for him. But this wasn't Sonic, this was almost like a disease that was infecting him. But the power that she could feel radiating off of him, it was so... she couldn't even think of a word to describe the feeling. She couldn't decide, chose Sonic her hero, or her friends. Dark Sonic said nothing but kept staring at her with those piercing eyes. Her body went ice cold under his gaze, but she liked it for some reason. She knew the real Sonic would want him to make the right choice, But how many times over the years had he told her always pick the winning side so she wouldn't get hurt or killed, Always phrased differently but the same message. To her Dark Sonic more than likely had the power to level this world and she had a lot of doubt that the others would be able to stop him. She knew what she had to do. Funnily enough, it wasn't hard to say the words, it was actually easy for her.

"Sonic I would love to join you and be your queen," Amy said while hugging him. Dark Sonic didn't say anything but he saw something change in Amy in those few seconds, he doubted Amy even realised but he did. He saw a more selfish and dangerous Amy. He liked this new version of her and couldn't wait to cause havoc with her. But that would have to wait, He first had to find a base of operation.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I am very so for it taking so long to upload, And Happy Valentines day everyone. I will try to get the next chapter up as quickly as possible.


End file.
